


it's only for good luck

by LykaiosArcturus



Series: curse me with good luck [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Hinted Liber/Aniplex, Hinted Liber/Pony Canyon, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaiosArcturus/pseuds/LykaiosArcturus
Summary: Sega took a deep breath and a gulp, smiling with his jaw tense and teeth slightly clenched. “I wouldn’t congratulate you yet.”


  Aniplex leaned forward a little, his smile harsh. “He clearly doesn’t belong to you.”

 
Of course Christmas Eve just happens to be on a weekend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pretend the party happens because reasons idek. merry christmas everyone laughs

Contrary to the extravagance their games showcase for the Christmas Holidays, characters dressing up in the most colourful costumes (sometimes ill-advised for the weather of the season), fairy lights and candles just so especially and romantically placed to have the best lighting, and big concerts or parties that the characters would work hard on, they themselves had only planned a simple get-together of who could come.

Sega watched the few people that gathered, wondering if anyone else would be dropping by or this was it. He didn’t even know who arranged whatever this was, but there were drinks involved and a promise of reprieve from the hectic business schedules. He could see one of the people noticing him and now was making their way towards him. When he realized who it was, he had to stop himself from rubbing his hand over his face.

“‘vening Sega.” Aniplex said, plopping down the chair across from him without even asking. Aniplex waggled his eyebrows, “eyeing up potential partners?”

Sega didn’t bother giving him an answer, instead using his drinking as an excuse. Aniplex shifted, he grinned, but something seemed different about it somehow, like it didn’t quite match his laid-back form.

“I’ve heard some fans talking, y’know,” he said, acting coy about it, swirling the drink in his hand and looking at it before looking back at Sega. “I think some fans want me to collaborate with Liber.”

Sega took a deep breath and a gulp, smiling with his jaw tense and teeth slightly clenched. “I wouldn’t congratulate you yet.”

Aniplex leaned forward a little, his smile harsh. “He clearly doesn’t belong to you.”

Before Sega could clarify that Liber didn’t belong to him either, or to anyone for that matter, Aniplex gestured to his side. Liber stood with some of the other companies and beside him stood Ponycan. Ponycan stood too close to Liber, one arm too casually wrapped around his waist. Ponycan leaned close to whisper something in his ear, and Liber gave a smile and a nod as the other moved away.

Aniplex’s chair scraped across the floor bringing Sega’s attention back to him. “If you’ll excuse me,” Aniplex reached into his coat pocket and what he took out was nothing more than a mistletoe. “I’d like to stir up some fun.”

_It shouldn’t matter to me._

Aniplex was approaching Liber with a smile, the other companies laughing at him as if they were in on it too.

_He’s always so proper around me._

Sega stood up just as Aniplex tapped on Liber’s shoulder. Liber raised an eyebrow before Aniplex pointed at the mistletoe he was holding up over their heads. He watched as Liber gave a laugh at Aniplex’s antics.

_Liber wouldn’t…_

Aniplex wrapped an arm around Liber’s waist, making a show of the whole fiasco. Aniplex was leaning in and Liber was—Liber was—

Before he knew it, one of his hands had grabbed the mistletoe and crumpling it, while the other grabbed Liber to drag him away. Sega didn’t know what kind of scene they left in their wake, but frankly, he didn’t care.

“Sega-san, you have to stop pulling on my arm like this.” Sega kept tugging Liber along. If he had really wanted to be let go, Sega knew he could have easily freed himself.

They ended up at an empty hallway when Sega finally let go of the other’s hand. He turned around, advancing on Liber. “You were just going to let him kiss you like that?”

“It wasn’t anything serious. It’s not like it matters.” Liber glared at him when his back had hit a wall.

“It does matter!” Sega placed his arm against the wall, still gripping the mistletoe tight. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fist, letting the mistletoe dangle between two fingers. It was now or never. “Then this shouldn’t matter huh?” He pressed his lips against Liber’s. It was just lips against lips, but Sega let it settle, linger, pulling away like he didn’t want to and he hoped his intentions were clear.

“No,” Liber didn’t let him pull away but instead pull him closer. “Maybe it does.” He placed one hand on the back of Sega’s head, his voice a whisper against Sega’s lips, “But I won’t let you forget this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this seriously. but also please suffer with me


End file.
